A Long Kiss Goodnight
by BitterSweetBlood
Summary: Haley, a secretly trained agent is living two lives. In one life she is happily married to her high school sweetheart Nathan Scott. In her second life she goes by her alias name, Bunny Beaguard. What will happen when both her worlds crash? Please Review!
1. A Kiss Goodbye, A Kiss Hello

**A Long Kiss Goodnight**

**Summary:** Haley a secretly trained agent is living two lives. In one life she is happily married to her high school sweetheart Nathan Scott. In her second life she goes by her alias name Bunny Beaguard. When these two lives crash togther, Haley is faced to make a decision... which life will she keep?

**Chapter one: A Kiss Goodbye, A Kiss Hello**

**F.Y.I**- Nathan and Haley have been married one year and a half since their junior year of high school. They are currently in their senior year in Tree Hill High. This is AU meaning nothing on the show has happened here (NO CHRIS, SEPERATION, PREGNANCY...GOT IT!) I Also do not own **One Tree Hill** or its characters on the show.

_Monday April 16, 2007 7:03am_

Nathan had drifted away from his sleep and is now currently awake 27 minutes before the alarm goes off, which is suppose to be a wake up call for himself and his wife. Thinking of his wife, Nathan decided to spend the minutes watching his beautiful Haley sleeping. The sun was shining through the blinds, eluminating her face making her look like an angel. Nathan couldn't resist so he reached over and began caressing her face smiling to himself, not believing she was all his. Haley began to stir and apparently was having a nice dream when she mumbled "I like that" and smiled. Nathan realised the situation so he decided to have fun and play along.

"What do you like?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear before kissing her neck.  
"mmm...that...harder" Haley moaned out fom her dream land state.

Nathan stiffled a laugh and began sucking on her neck. "no...harder" she said. Nathan bit down on her neck softly not to wake her. "yesss" she moaned. Haley was awake during all this, she awoke when she felt Nathan watching her so she decided to have a little fun for pay back. Although she can't deny it, Nathan is definitely good with his mouth. "uh huh...i love you Jonny Depp" Haley whispered trying to contain her own laughter. Nathan stopped abruptly. "Who?" he asked his voice getting louder. "Johnny don't stop" Haley replied. When she felt Nathan watching her again she opened her eyes and giggled. "oh its just you Nathan" Nathan smirked and began tickling her.

"Johnny Depp huh?" "NATHAN...STOP" Haley said between laughter. "Tell me im hotter and better than Johhny Depp!" Nathan said. "You are?" Haley got out with a serious tone trying to contain her laughter. Nathan began tickling her harder and Haley had no choice but to surrender "okay..okay..You are hotter ...and ...better". Nathan stopped and was staring intently at Haley with a smile on his face. "God I love you" he said before crashing his lips to hers in a sensual kiss. Things were getting heated when the alarm went off signaling that had to get ready for school. "Whyyyyy"

Nathan groaned while Haley giggled on her way to the bathroom to shower. "You could always join me" Haley smiled seductively and ran into the bathroom followed close behind by her man.

_15 minutes later..._Both Haley and Nathan came out freshly clean and dressed. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Haley asked her husband while walking to the kitchen opening the cabinets and studying their items of breakfast food. "you" Nathan replied snaking his strong muscular arms around her waist from behind her, kissing her neck and whispering huskily "you know, im craving my morning snack". Haley blushed profusley trying to get out of his grasp but it went unsucceeded "Nathan, what has got into you?" Haley was trying to make sense out of the sudden change of her husbands behavior, but who was she kidding, he was turning her on right now.

"I want to taste you" He whispered huskily in ear then biting her neck making sure to leave a mark. "Stop it" She whispered not convincingly, she was falling. She turned around crashing her lips to his, while his hands went roaming down her back where he stopped on her ass to lift her which she obliged and wrapped her legs around him. Nathan put her on the counter and let his hands roam his beautiful wife's chest, grabbing both breasts creating a gasp from Haley. Haley began to unbutton his jeans at the same time Nathan was removing her shirt leaving Haley in her pink lace bra. Both were still in a heated tongue battling make out session while working their hands on each other ignoring the intruder who just entered the apartment. "Hey Tutorgirl, are you...OH MY GOD! MY EYES!!!

Brooke screamed startling the love birds, making Haley blush and Nathan smirk but also frustrated from the interruption. "Brooke what are you doing here?" "Well tutorgirl I did promise you a ride to school for the early cheerleading practice,but, I can see why you forgot" Brooke replied giving a pointed look toward Nathan. "Ok let me just fix myself and get my books" Haley hopped off the counter running towards the bedroom fixing her clothes and getting her books. When she came back out, Nathan was seated at the counter eating a bowl of cereal like nothing had happened, while Brooke was standing by the door annoyed with Nathan who hadn't acknowledged her presence.

Haley let a small chuckle escape her lips causing Nathan to look up and Brook giving a questioning glare her way. "Whats so funny tutorwife?" "LIFE" Haley replied receiving now confused expressions from both faces. "What?" Haley was now confused herself with the looks going her way, did she say something wrong?. Nathan did't answer but was staring intently at his wife while Brooke rolled her eyes commenting "Yeah I know It sucks, whats new?"

Haley found humor in her friends grumpy mood, someone's got a chip on their shoulder she thought. Haley shook her head with a smile deciding to ignore her friend, she turned her attention on her quiet husband who went back to eating his cereal, she bent down and gave him a kiss on the forhead "I'll see you in school". Before she had a chance to leave, Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap to give her a smothering kiss, both pulled away breathless.

"I love you" he breathlessly said. "I love you too" Haley replied with a smile looking in his eyes, she was still wondering what was different with her husbands behavior, because something definetly was.

_8:50 am...Tree Hill High School_

A baby blue beetle convertable just pulled into the parking lot. Occupants: Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott.

The whole ride to the school Brooke was so busy chatting away about the new dance routine to notice that her friend Haley was zoned out in her own thoughts. Haley was thinking about her life and her future. In the apartment earlier Haley was laughing at "LIFE", most importantly her life.

Everyday she wakes up to a new/old day. New in a way that she will be faced with new adventures, discoveries while old in the sense that her life is too predictable. She is the same old Haley, tutorgirl as she's known as, a girl that doesn't take chances, excluding being married in high school to a hot popular basketball star, but other than that, she is the person people expect her to be an innocent, naive, inexperienced bookworm. She wants out of this stereotype people put her in and create a new one for herself. But the million dollar question is 'HOW?'

Haley got her answer in two words on a poster above the entrance of the school 'CAREER DAY'.

"Awesome, that means we have a delayed opening, classes start at 10:15 which will give us... a good extra hour to practice our routine...YES!!!" Brooke was still oblivious to the fact her friend has not uttered a word since leaving the apartment. Haley just grinned back in return. Maybe this day was a kiss goodbye to a past and a kiss hello to a future.


	2. In His Eyes

* * *

Hey lovely readers! I apologize for the long delay in my stories ( _A Long Kiss Goodnight_ & _She's My Witch_). Although I come bearing a new chapter for this story, I promise I will update my other one. Right now I just want to take a moment in remembering one of our excellent and one of my favorite authors **Ophelia** a.k.a **Naley23Addict.** She passed away a couple days ago. The news came to a shock to me and I assume to all of you. If you never read any of her stories, whether your a Naley fan / Bake fan or not at all, you still will enjoy her great writing. **R.I.P Naley23Addict you will be missed.** Thank you guys. Enjoy This chapter!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: In His Eyes**

_10:30 am - Homeroom Period _

Practice had come and gone in a blurr at least to a certain cheerleader by the name of Haley Scott. But to any other cheerleader especially one named Brooke Davis, the practice was bringing them closer to winning the classic's.

Now here Haley sits in a class with two other Scott's present, listening intently as their homeroom teacher Mrs. Rogers explains to the class the meaning of 'CAREER DAY'.

**"Today is a day where each one of you will choose a path to your future. It's a day where you will define yourself to others and yourself. Tree Hill High is honored to have representatives from many organizations here to guide you to your future. So with that said you will spend two class periods (80min1hr 20min) in the assembly hall gaining information on each career. After that you all will report back here for attendance and then will go on to follow your regular school schedule. We have ten minutes until the bell rings, so do whatever you please for the rest of the period" **

Mrs. Rogers sits down at her desk and becomes engrossed in grading papers, while the class begin to switch seats and mingle with their buddies. Haley who is seated in front of the class to the right of the room near the windows decided to take out her journal and scribble her aspirations in life instead of heading to the back where her husband and brother-in-law were probably expecting her to be.

Folding the paper in half, creating two sides separated with a crease in the middle, Haley begins with 'My Old Life' to the left and 'My New Life' to the right. She is planning on comparing her life now to the one she wishes to have.

Looking briefly at the clock that reads 10:55...five minutes left of class, Haley is pleased she has a couple of minutes to get her ideas down, until she feels a pair of eyes on her from behind. Knowing who they belong to, she turns around briefly to acknowledge the person.

She makes eye contact with the bluest of eyes which belongs to no other than Nathan Scott. In his eyes she sees love and adoration. In his eyes she feels safe, but, in her mind she doesn't want safe, she wants dangerous, thrilling, and adventure. In his eyes she could see the constant worry he has for her, the fire in it to do whatever to keep her safe. She is sick of being a damsel in distress, she wants to be a stronger woman. She feels weak not only physically but mentally. I guess she could blame her past for that, something she keeps buried. Being powerless and weak keeps her from telling her secrets to the one's she loves.

But Haley pushes all thoughts aside and mouthes "I love you" while winking and blowing a kiss his way before turning around and returning to her task.

_11:15 am - Tree Hill High auditorium _

(Assembly in progress)

**"...so without further a do let us welcome those who are in attendance" Principal Turner finishes his introductory speech with an applause by the students. **

Haley was currently sandwiched between her brother-in-law/best friend Luke and her husband "Hotshot" Nathan.

She turns her head slightly to glance at Nathan, she was proud to find him engrossed on the current speaker. Turning her head in the other direction, she sees Lucas engross in one of his many novels of the week.

Leaning slightly towards him, she whispers **"shouldn't you be focusing on the many careers you could choose from?".** Lucas looks up and rolls his eyes.

**"This is my career"** he replies back.

**"Literature?"** she questions.

**"Yup, Im going to be a writer"** he responds back with a small smile.

**"Good for you Luke"** she gives him a small smile in return before turning back towards the stage.

Lucas stares at her intently for a few seconds.

**"What about you?"**

Haley turns toward him, shrugging in response. He chuckles while shaking his head in disbelief.

**"Wow, tutorgirl doesn't know what she wants to be?".** He teases.

She stays silent, not sure of how to respond.

**"Oh come on future Dr. Scott"** He smirks, nudging her playfully.

She chuckles in response.

**"You could be whatever you want to be Hales and you will be the best at it, you just have to believe in yourself"** He looks into her eyes, all playfulness gone from his face. **"I believe in you, always have, the question is do you believe in yourself?"**

She looks at him amazed at how he could read her fears and give the most needed advice when she is afraid to ask.

**"Thank you".** She whispers back sincerally.

He furrows his brow in confusion. **"For what?"**

**"For being my best friend"** She replies with the brightest smile on her face.

**"No problem buddy".** He responds giving her a smile in return before returning back to his novel not before taking a quick glance at the stage.

Haley turns back to the stage and pretends to be listening. She becomes too absorbed in her thoughts to notice her husband staring at her intently. Nathan knew something was plaguing her mind but would be patient until she comes to him.


End file.
